Akatsuki Lemons
by WhirledPeace
Summary: You guessed it, random yaoi lemons between Akatsuki couples, supported and crack alike! I'm practicing writing a lemon, so tell me how I can improve so my other story, 'Read My Mind' can have the ultimate lemon! Yaoi, lemons, review please!
1. KisaIta1

A/N: I'm practicing to writ the ultimate lemon, so I'm giving ya'll some random yaoi smut! I shall use as many Akatsuki couples as I can. Tell me how I can improve, please!

.

Kisame had never thought anything would happen. In fact, he was positively convinced. Itachi had never really expressed a desire to go farther than a simple kiss in their relationship. Now, when Kisame had only been lying on his bed, reading purely innocent magazines, when Itachi had come in. Kisame looked up, only slightly interested. Itachi walked over, slowly, to the bed and sat next to Kisame. "Do you want me?" he asked softly. Kisame choked.

"What?" he asked, eyes like a surprised Rock Lee. Itachi leaned forward, his lips brushing Kisame's ear.

"You heard me," he whispered, blowing into Kisame's ear. Kisame looked into Itachi's eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in a while. Complete lust and want, a craving and desire for another's body. But the roots of such a lust were love and trust.

"What do you want?" asked Kisame, sitting up and placing a hand on the small of Itachi's back. Itachi straddled Kisame, leaning forward and crashing their lips together in a vicious kiss, tearing his hands through Kisame's short hair. Kisame moved his hand to Itachi's rear end, squeezing ever so slightly. Itachi broke their contact and smirked down at Kisame.

"That answer your question?" he asked, slightly breathless. Kisame didn't say anything, simply crashed their mouths together in a passionate gesture of a violent lust. He pushed Itachi back, so that he was on his knees, legs spread and Kisame before him, his much larger bulk towering over Itachi's lighter, more agile one. Itachi looked up, no hint of doubt in his eyes, just a pure, undiluted trust and lust. Kisame crashed them down, hands scurrying under Itachi's shirt. Itachi helped lift off his shirt over his head. Once the garment was tossed regardless off to the side, their lips were smashing together. Kisame nipped and sucked at Itachi's mouth, suckling on his tongue. Itachi's thin hands slipped into Kisame's coat and spread it open, splaying his hands across Kisame's taut chest muscles. Kisame removed his mouth from Itachi's, and let the man below him shuck his coat from his shoulders. Itachi worked his fingers under Kisame's shirt, working it off of his broad shoulders and over his head. Kisame grinned evilly down at the Uchiha, bearing his shark fangs. He dipped his blue hands into Itachi's pants. Itachi gasped slightly and bucked his hips into Kisame's hand. Kisame unzipped the Uchiha's pants and pulled them down with his underwear, throwing both behind him. He then descended upon Itachi's chest, biting and nipping his neck, collarbone, and nipples. Itachi entangled his hands in the azure strands of Kisame's hair, pressing the shark man's mouth viciously against his skin. Breathy gasps escaped his mouth as he arched into Kisame's touch.

Kisame's mouth left the Uchiha's skin, earning him a glare as he sat up. Kisame just smirked as he stood, slipping off his pants and underwear slowly to give Itachi a view. Itachi stared without embarrassment, giving Kisame butterflies in his stomach. Kisame started to resume his previous position, but was pushed back by Itachi. Itachi pushed him into a sitting position, and before Kisame could register what was going on, Itachi was between his thighs. Kisame gasped, then moaned as Itachi's warm mouth enveloped just the very tip of his erection. Almost without his consent, his blue fingers wove their way through Itachi's hair, taking a firm hold. Itachi glanced up, making eye contact with Kisame as he completely impaled his mouth on Kisame's manhood, ramming the tip to the back of his throat. Kisame moaned and, keeping one hand on the Uchiha's hair, let his other slide between Itachi's legs, pumping him slowly. Itachi moaned around Kisame's member, sending shivers up the shark man's spine. A fire was building in Kisame's chest, spreading downward. "Itachi," he breathed. Itachi knew what he meant and removed his mouth, sitting back and looking up into Kisame's yellow eyes.

"Kisame," he said slowly, gulping and blushing slightly. "I'm-" Kisame placed a single finger on those beautiful, curved lips.

"I know," he said. "though, with that little display, you could've fooled me," Kisame grinned as Itachi blushed a little more. "Wait right here, I'll be right back," Kisame said, standing and running to the bathroom. He quickly looked around, trying to find something to use as lube. He sure as hell was not going to take Itachi dry, after all it was his first time. Kisame threw open the medicine cabinet and found a bottle of bath oil. Sighing, Kisame ran back to the room with the oil. He found Itachi sitting on his bed, face impassive. Smiling slightly, Kisame walked over to the bed, placing the oil on the bedside table. He made eye contact for a moment with Itachi before tackling him, capturing his mouth in a ferocious kiss. His hand wormed its way down between Itachi's legs, finding his puckered entrance. Itachi spread his legs and lay back as Kisame lathered his fingers in the oil and slowly worked Itachi's hole. Itachi's long, thin fingers grasped the sheets as he tossed his head to the side, letting moans escape his lips freely. Kisame added a third finger and stretched them far apart. Itachi jumped slightly, but showed no other signs of discomfort. It made sense, after all, they were ninjas. They could handle a bit of pain.

Kisame decided Itachi was stretched enough and placed the bottle back on the table. He then positioned himself above Itachi and slowly eased himself in. Itachi tensed up. Kisame leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Relax, it'll make things easier," he said. The fire in Kisame's chest engulfed more of his body, still traveling downwards.

Kisame made eye contact with Itachi, then slid himself out and rammed back in. Itachi screamed, caught off guard, and grabbed the sheets in his white knuckled hands. Kisame grinned and started a thumping, rapid pace. Itachi's moans steadily grew in volume, the fire spreading between their bodies. Kisame groaned, eyes half lidded, as he rammed into Itachi's defenseless, willing body. Itachi cried out as he climaxed, Kisame growling as the heat he was sheathed in tightened as Itachi found his release. A few more pounds later and Kisame came, groaning loudly, inside of Itachi. Kisame collapsed next to Itachi, their heavy breath intermingling above them in the cool night air. Finally, Itachi turned his head to face his partner. Kisame tiredly raised an eyebrow. "Well? How was your first time?" he asked. Itachi sighed, settling into the bed against the large bulk of Kisame.

"Nice," he said airily, eyelids drooping. Kisame chuckled and threw the covers over them, ready himself for a good night's sleep. And there, together, they slept, no promises of tomorrow or better times, simply the memory of that one, exhilarating night.


	2. ItaDei for black55widow!

A/N: OK, I had the strong urge to write an ItaxDei! And you know who wanted me to? It's black55widow! Thank you, I hope this measures up to your wildest dreams! (ok, I must admit, I'm pretty sure I can do better, so critique me please!)

.

Deidara was lying on the couch in the Akatsuki living room one evening, reading a book. It was his day off, something that happened once in a blue moon, s and he was determined to enjoy it. The day was night rapidly, and as the sun began to set the colors splayed over everything like a large, colorful quilt. Deidara blinked, and shielded his eyes as he looked up from his book. He blinked again at what he saw, wondering if he was seeing things. "I thought you were on a mission," he said. Itachi chuckled, walking further into the room.

"I was," he said. "but it's over now," Deidara began to get up, but Itachi pushed him back down, climbing on top of him.

"You said you wouldn't be home for a week," Deidara pointed out moodily.

"The circumstances were very forgiving," Itachi said. Deidara placed his book on the floor, not even bothering to keep his place. Itachi leaned down and crashed their lips together, their teeth clinking and tongues intermingling. Deidara moaned as Itachi sucked on his tongue, and one of his hands crept up to take out Itachi's hair tie. Itachi broke their kiss and did the same to Deidara's hair, letting the long blond locks fall about his face and shoulders. Then they were back to kissing, Deidara throwing his arms around Itachi's neck and Itachi holding Deidara's waist. They broke apart, both gasping for air. Deidara kissed fervidly along Itachi's jaw line, teeth scraping along his neck. Itachi tolerated this for a minute, before he took control, stripping off Deidara's shirt. He pushed Deidara back and began ravishing his neck, biting, nipping, and sucking at the tender, pale flesh. Deidara moaned and tangled his long, thin fingers in Itachi's loose hair. Itachi decided to take things a step further and but down harshly on Deidara's shoulder, drawing blood. Deidara cried out, screwing his eyes shut and letting Itachi have full control. Itachi lapped at the blood, not caring that blood dripped down onto the couch, staining it.

Itachi moved his mouth to Deidara's nipple, biting harshly. Deidara cried out slightly and grabbed Itachi's shoulders, digging his nails in. Itachi growled against his chest and switched nipples. He then dragged his teeth down Deidara's stomach, dipping his tongue into Deidara's bellybutton. Deidara squirmed slightly and bucked his hips, his arousal quite prominent through the cloth of his pants. Deidara had learned early on not to hide things from Itachi. Or at least, try to. Itachi glanced up at Deidara and smirked. Of course, once you showed Itachi exactly what you wanted, he'd still take things at his own pace. Deidara groaned as Itachi sat up, stripping off his shirt at a painfully slow rate, stretching his taut muscles. Deidara licked his kiss swollen lips as Itachi moved back down to him. And then Deidara let out a yelp as Itachi captured his tongue between his teeth, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Itachi's hand crept to the hem of Deidara's pants, lightly slipping just the very tips under the cloth. Deidara bucked his hips again, harder this time. Itachi gave him a stern look and pinned his hands above his head. Deidara wrapped his legs around Itachi's lower back, bucking their still clothed members together. Itachi gasped slightly, Deidara rubbing harder. Itachi let go of Deidara's wrists and grabbed the hem of his pants and ripping them off the artist, along with his underwear. He then pulled Deidara to his knees. Deidara shivered as his mouth was met with Itachi's stiffened shaft. "Suck me," Itachi commanded. Deidara took just the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. Itachi grabbed Deidara's hair in an iron grip, forcing Deidara to deep throat him. Deidara gagged slightly, but worked his mouth around the large appendage. Itachi moaned, a shiver running down his spine.

Deidara did everything humanly possible to Itachi. Nibbling, sucking, biting, everything. Itachi kept that grip in his hair, whispering smutty encouragements and making sure he didn't back off. Finally, when he was near his release, Itachi pulled Deidara off of him. They made eye contact, Deidara panting and lying back on the couch, before Itachi rammed mercilessly into him. Predicting the inevitable, Itachi covered Deidara's mouth in a kiss as the blond screamed. After a moment of stillness, Deidara broke the kiss and dug his finger nails into Itachi's shoulders.

"Fucking move," he growled, eyes closed. Itachi hooked Deidara's legs over his shoulders and pulled all the way back out, then slamming in, harder than the first time. Deidara cried out slightly. "More," he moaned. "harder," Itachi obliged, wanting to hear Deidara scream again. He succeeded, Deidara's voice cutting the air like a knife as he was plundered again and again. But soon, right about when Itachi expertly sought out his prostate, the pain receded and pleasure could be found from the animalistic pounding he was receiving.

After the pain was gone, Itachi flipped Deidara onto his stomach to get a better angle, digging deeper and more harshly into Deidara's already abused hole. Deidara cried out, his moans and pants growing louder and more frequent, Itachi grunting in unison with him. They were both rapidly approaching their climaxes. "Deidara," Itachi groaned. "Say my name," Deidara nodded slightly, and as they came, he screamed out Itachi's name to the darkening room. Itachi came moments later, biting Deidara's shoulder. Itachi pulled out and lay with Deidara on his chest, both of them panting and sweating. Finally, their breathing regulated and they lay in peace, their heartbeats the only sound in the room.


	3. KakuHidan

A/N: Ok, I know, the ending was cut off. Sorry about that, my computer did something funny. It's a long story actually, so here's the one with the ending.

.

Kakuzu was sitting at the desk in Hidan and his' room, filling out accounting paperwork, when the door opened and someone came in. Kakuzu ignored whoever it was and kept writing. "Hidan, how many times have I told you never to interrupt my work?" he sighed. He heard a chuckle behind him that was definitely too subtle to be Hidan.

"My, Kakuzu, as a missing nin, I would assume your perception skills would be more fine tuned than that," came an emotionless voice. Kakuzu shivered and looked over his shoulder at the puppet master of the Akatsuki, Sasori. Sasori sauntered over to the stitched man, bending over and looking into his green eyes. Steadily, Sasori pushed their mouths together, and-

Just kidding you rabid little fan girls! Don't hurt me, here's the real lemon:

.

Kakuzu sighed as he closed the door after him. What a mission! Trekking through miles of swamp to get a stupid scroll was not Kakuzu's idea of fun, especially when no bounty was to be collected on the way. But it was over, and he had collected his pay from Pein-sama, plus an extra 5 for being early. And now it was time for a nice, long, shower. Kakuzu stripped off his mask, shucking his heavy cloak off his shoulders. He left them where they fell, too intent on getting clean to really worry about what was made dirty because of him. Next came his shirt, then his pants, and finally his underwear. Shivering slightly, he stepped into the shower and turned the hot tap up full blast. With a yelp he regretted his decision and turned it down, balancing both hot and cold. Kakuzu was just beginning to sink into the warmth and steam of the shower when a ferocious, intruding knocking came from the door. "Kakuzu!" a familiar voice called. Kakuzu sighed.

"What do you want, Hidan?" he asked.

"Are you going to be in the shower long?" he asked.

"I was planning on it. . . Why?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"What's going on?" Kakuzu screamed after Hidan, but the zealot was already gone. "Bastard," Kakuzu muttered, deciding to forget about the incident and focus on relaxing.

.

About a half an hour later Kakuzu emerged from the bathroom, clothed only in his spare pants. He had put the rest of his clothes in the laundry basket and was toweling off his hair when he stopped outside the door to his room. He heard sounds that he recognized as Hidan killing himself. Instead of being angry, Kakuzu bent down curiously and peered through the keyhole.

Hidan lay bleeding and naked in the middle of his symbol. By his side was his scythe and in his hand a kunai. Hidan moaned as he slid the Kunai into his side, and from his angle Kakuzu noted a very prominent arousal. Hidan twisted the kunai and moaned louder, this time moaning Kakuzu's name. Kakuzu smirked. So that was what Hidan did when he thought no one was looking.

Hidan moaned louder as he pierced his chest, presumably stabbing his heart. Kakuzu gasped as Hidan arched off the floor, raising his hips as he plunged the knife further into his chest. Kakuzu flet his mouth fill with saliva as he continued to watch Hidan arch off the floor, moans growing louder. Finally, he couldn't control himself and slipped into the room. Hidan hearrd and barely had time to look up before Kakuzu was on top of him, attacking him with a brutal, bruising kiss. Hidan eagerly accepted the pain, and Kakuzu bit fiercely into his lips and tongue, blood filling both of their mouths. Their bare chests crushed against each other, bare sweat covered flesh against battered, abused, blood-covered flesh. Kakuzu sat back and let Hidan catch his breath for a mere split second before he raked his nails across his chest, leaning down and sinking his teeth into Hidan's shoulder. Hidan moaned loudly, arching his chest into Kakuzu's torture. Kakkuzu ripped the kunai from Hidan's chest, none too carefully, and slowly, insidiously, dragged it across Hidan's mostly unharmed stomach. Hidan gasped and moaned, trying to coax Kakuzu into penetrating his pale flesh. Kakuzu smirked, refusing to oblige. Hidan groaned, bucking harder. Kakuzu grinned and plunged the kunai into Hidan's stomach, twisting sharply. Hidan gasped, then groaned as Kakuzu ripped the kunai all the way up to his ribs.

Kakuzu then ripped the kunai out of Hidan's stomach, plunging it into his chest. Hidan gasped and arched against Kakuzu, his fingers digging into Kakuzu's shoulders. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hair and crashed their lips together, blood spurting into their mouths, tangy and metallic, staining their teeth. Kakuzu dug his nails into Hidan's scalp, pressing their mouths harder together. Hidan moaned, eyes squeezing shut as he let Kakuzu spin him into the passionate black oblivion they always fell into.

Kakuzu gritted his teeth, fighting back the lump that always formed in his throat whenever he saw Hidan in pain. He knew for Hidan, pain was almost like sexual pleasure, except of a darker, deeper kind. Yet, every time he plunged a kunai into Hidan, he felt a twinge of regret. Sure, he killed people, but he didn't want to kill Hidan.

Kakuzu's tentacles wrapped around Hidan's body, piercing and slicing into Hidan's flesh. Hidan moaned into Kakuzu's mouth, pressing harder into Kakuzu'a body. Kakuzu broke their kiss, biting into Hidan's neck. Hidan groaned and tangled his hands in Kakuzu's hair. "Hurt me," he moaned. Kakuzu dragged his teeth across Hidan's windpipe, strangling Hidan's moan. Hidan twisted and writhed, physically begging for more. Kakuzu gladly gave it, ravishing Hihdan's shoulders and collar bone. Blood poured everywhere, skin hanging uselessly off Hidan's marred muscle. Hidan wrapped his legs around Kakuzu's waist, pressing his arousal to Kakuzu's still clothed one. Kakuzu gasped and took his mouth from Hidan's shoulder. Hidan reached between them and forced his hands into Kakuzu's pants. Kakuzu held himself up on his arms, letting Hidan divest him of clothing. Soon his pants were thrown elsewhere and Hidan's hands were running over what had previously been covered by his pants.

Kakuzu looked Hidan in the eye, and the albino removed his hands. Kakuzu reached between them and spread Hidan's legs. Using all the blood around him, Kakuzu slicked his member and shoved into Hidan's tight hole. Hidan moaned, in part because of the pain, in part from the pleasure. Kakuzu waited a moment, before pulling back out and shoving in, rougher. Hidan gasped, forcing air through his broken windpipe. Kakuzu wasted no time in setting up a quick, harsh pace, blood pouring out of Hidan's entrance with every pump.

Kakuzu sat back, letting Hidan take a little more control. Hidan pushed Kakuzu back further, sitting down on his stiffened member. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's own erection, fisting him brutally. Hidan let out a choking gasp, eyes closed. After a few minutes, Kakuzu could see Hidan was loosing his strength. So he sat up and pushed Hidan off of him, placing the albino on all fours and shoving harshly into him. Hidan cried out, panting and moaning. Kakuzu grunted with every thrust, and pulled Hidan up against him, Hidan's chest against the wall. Hidan threw his head back, eyes closed tightly, Kakuzu sucking on his neck. Moaning, Hidan twisted so he faced Kakuzu, back to the wall, and together they shared the bloodiest, most passionate kiss of their lives. Tongues, gums, teeth, and blood went into that kiss, and expressed a lust more powerful and deep than any of mere sexual cravings.

Hidan panted hard as Kakuzu's thrusts quickened. "I'm close," he panted. Kakuzu grunted, and began stroking Hidan again. He wasn't about to be the last one to come. With a sharp cry, Hidan flung his head back and came in Kakuzu's hand, liquids spurting between their bodies. Kakuzu moaned at the sudden tightness around him, and with one last, defiant thrust he came deep within Hidan. Kakuzu pulled out and lay next to Hidan in a pool of blood, both of them panting. Finally, when they both had their breath back, Hidan placed a thin hand on his windpipe and instantly his broken flesh was mended. He then turned to Kakuzu and grinned. "So I take it you're not mad about me doing my ritual in our room," he smirked. Kakuzu got up, shaking his head.

"Just wait, I'll get back at you," he said. Hidan smirked, they both knew he never would.


	4. KisaDei for me

* * *

A/N: I. Fucking. Like. It. So back off! In case the title wasn't warning enough, this is a KISAME X DEIDARA lemon!

* * *

Kisame was lying on his bed, thinking perfectly wholesome and clean thoughts when his partner walked in. "Do fish explode?" Itachi asked. Kisame, quite convinced he was dreaming, sat up and looked at Itachi.

"Not that I'm aware of. . ." he said slowly. Itachi nodded.

"Then you shall be partnered with Deidara for a mission. Leader-sama says so."

". . .the fuck?"

"You. Deidara. Mission. Now." Itachi turned and left, obviously because he had better things to do than explain things to a very confused shark man. Kisame sat up on his bed, swinging his legs over the side. Great. He was on a mission with his own boyfriend. Now, as long as they didn't get near any sources of water, Kisame would be able to follow all of Deidara's rules. And then everything fell apart.

* * *

"No, Leader, please, you can't send me to go retrieve a scroll from the bottom of a lake with Deidara!" Kisame pleaded. Leader sighed. It seems he was always questioning his choice of employees.

"Kisame, please, give me three good reasons to switch Deidara," Leader said tiredly.

"For one, Deidara will fucking hate me. For two, Deidara will fucking castrate me. For three, when he does castrate me, he'll fucking like it!" Leader sighed.

"Kisame, unless your ability to reproduce helps you complete missions, which I highly doubt, then I have no problem with letting Deidara hate you, castrate you, and like it."

"But-"

"Kisame, are you trying to imply something?" Leader growled. "Do you need to have your reproductive organs to complete missions?"

". . .no. . ."

"So go."

* * *

Deidara was oblivious. Either that or extremely subtle. But when faced with one of the two adjectives to label Deidara with, most would choose oblivious over extremely subtle. And Kisame was faced with this labeling as he stared at Deidara. Deidara, now being labeled as oblivious, was obliviously setting up camp, completely unaware of Kisame's lustful glances at his backside as he leaned down to roll out his sleeping roll. "Do you think it'll be cold tonight, yeah?" Deidara asked. Kisame knew Deidara always worried about being cold during the night. It wasn't as if Deidara would complain about sleeping in the snow, but when given the choice, warmth was high on his priority list. Despite this, Kisame didn't answer. He was too busy trying to keep his thoughts clean as it was after thinking about the words Deidara, warm, and night. Deidara stood up, brushing his knees off, and Kisame lurched into action, twirling Deidara around and pressing the small blond to his chest. Slowly he let his large hands drift to cup Deidara's ass.

"Deidara. . ." Kisame whispered huskily, hoping to make Deidara completely forget their rules.

"Kisame?" Deidara asked confusedly. "What-" Kisame squeezed Deidara's rear, and nipped lustfully at Deidara's ear.

"We're all alone now. . ." Kisame breathed, letting his hot breath play over Deidara's sensitive skin. He felt Deidara tense, and then, without any knowledge of how it happened, Kisame felt a stinging in his cheek. Stepping back, he saw Deidara glaring, hand still raised. Kisame's own hand flew to his cheek, as it suddenly dawned on him that he'd been slapped.

"You're a pig, un," Deidara snarled. "I thought we'd talked about this, yeah! We've only been 'together' for three months, hmm! You confess your love, I say sure, and then you want sex. How does that make me feel, hmm?" Deidara crossed his arms over his chest.

"But when are we ever going to get another chance like this?" Kisame argued.

"I'd rather live without sex than do it before I'm ready, un. And besides, it's not as if it would be any loss to you, yeah." Deidara set his jaw firmly, and Kisame knew he wouldn't win this battle.

* * *

Deidara was sopping wet, bloody, dirty, and very, very tired. But yet, as he slunk into his boyfriend's room, he felt a sense of calm and tranquility wash over him. Softly he stripped his shirt from his torso and was about to do the same with his pants when Kisame turned over and looked straight at him. "Sorry, un," Deidara whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up, hmm."

"'S all right," Kisame sighed groggily. "How'd your mission go?"

"Tobi ran out of food and ate mine, so we starved in the desert for five days, un," Deidara replied. Kisame rolled out of bed and stood up, looking down at the blond artist. He did look rather starved. His soft blond locks were matted with grime and blood, his skin weather-beaten and covered in dirt that the rain had failed to wash away.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," Kisame said, taking Deidara's hand and leading him out of the room, not caring that he himself was still clad in only a pair of red boxers. Deidara allowed himself to be led to the bathroom, taken into the small room, and locked in. Though his instincts were telling him it was a trap, he trusted Kisame with the better part of his mind, and was able to ignore the part screaming that he was about to get raped.

Kisame started the shower, and then turned to Deidara. He had a smile on his face. He quickly strode over to Deidara and began to slowly, sensually, divest Deidara of his clothing. "K-Kisame. . ." Deidara breathed. "P-please don't. . ." Kisame sighed.

"We've been going for over a year now, Deidara."

"I- I know. . .that's sort of why. . ." Deidara trailed off, looking anywhere but the big blue man before him.

"Deidara, please, is it something I did?" Kisame pleaded. Deidara shook his head slowly eye tracing the floor. "I'm not smart, I mean, all I have to do is wave around a big sword and follow Itachi-san. But I do know enough to thank whatever fate there is, or God, or whatever, that a being as beautiful and artistic as you is able to stomach me. I'm not articulate, and I can't compose poetry, or tell you all the cute, fluffy things you deserve to hear. The only way I know how to tell you my feelings is to show you." Kisame hoped his little speech hadn't scared Deidara.

"I'm sorry," Deidara said softly. "It just seems that whenever I end up having sex. . .with someone. . .they end up leaving, like that's all they wanted. And- I mean, for once, I didn't want to loose someone." Deidara blushed deeply. Kisame chuckled, and knew he had won.

"Deidara, even if I only cared about sex, with my looks it would've been short-lived." Deidara made no reply. "Aw, Dei-chan. . ."

"Just. . ." Deidara trailed off, looking away.

"Yes?" Kisame was just about willing to do anything right now.

". . .be gentle?" Deidara asked, as if it were asking too much. Kisame smirked. Deidara was just too cute sometimes.

"Of course, Dei-chan," Kisame said, then crashed his smiling mouth to Deidara's. Slowly, he slid his hands into Deidara's pants. "But first, let's get you out of these clothes, hmm?" he mumbled against Deidara's lips. Deidara squeaked in surprise as he soon found his pants and boxers in a heap on the floor.

"Ah. . ." he gasped, wrapping his arms around Kisame's shoulders. Kisame grinned, letting his hands roam freely over Deidara's supple skin, finding bruises and cuts that had sutured closed. Seems the mission, though a success, was tough one.

Kisame pulled reluctantly away from Deidara, leading him to the shower. Deidara came willingly, anxiety knotting itself in his stomach. Kisame pulled him under the water, kissing him passionately. Deidara moaned, finding Kisame's wet, taut body pressed against his own. Kisame's tongue probed his own, running over Deidara's smooth gums and tough teeth. Deidara, now more interested, fought back, his own tongue darting and dancing with Kisame's. Kisame let his hands drift to Deidara's hips, planting them possessively. Deidara let himself fall against the wall, allowing himself to be halfway supported by Kisame's drip on his pelvis. Kisame, enjoying the dominating effect he was having on Deidara, broke their kiss and let his mouth slide up Deidara's jaw bone to his ear. Sucking lightly, Kisame let his teeth just barely graze Deidara's lobe.

Deidara moaned softly, craning his neck to expose more of his skin. Kisame pulled back and gulped. Deidara glanced up at him. "Be gentle?" he breathed, reading Kisame's mind. Kisame gave a slow nod, the inner shark in him screaming to bite. Essentially, the shark in him saw Deidara as prey. Deidara had only one demand, one request, and that was to be gentle. Letting his lips tentatively knead Deidara's ear once more, Kisame did his best to meet Deidara's demands.

Deidara let a gasp escape his lips, and Kisame smirked, trailing his mouth down Deidara's neck to suck viciously on the exposed skin. When he broke for air, he found a purple mark blooming beautifully on Deidara's neck. Kisame smirked. "Like that, Dei-chan?" he murmured, breathing heavily into Deidara's ear.

"Hai. . ." Deidara breathed. Kisame let his own hips press into Deidara's, their erections meeting. Deidara groaned, tossing his head to the side. Kisame grinned, plunging his mouth back down on Deidara's neck, thrusting forward with his hips. Deidara's moans escalated in volume, bucking his own hips to meet Kisame's. Kisame bit down, leaving another love bite on Deidara's neck. Deidara whimpered, and Kisame pulled back, smirking down at the artist. Tenderly, he took out Deidara's hair tie and threw it aside, running his hands through the matted, wet hair.

"I like it down," he murmured before crashing his lips onto Deidara's in a fiery kiss. Deidara let his arms wrap around Kisame's shoulders, palm mouths slobbering and licking at the blue flesh. Kisame chuckled, letting his hand drift to tweak one of Deidara's nipples. Deidara squirmed. Kisame looked down to the familiar chest mouth. "Can I play with it?" he asked softly. Deidara nodded shakily, not trusting his voice. Kisame grinned and quickly slid the stitching out and let it fall to the ground. The mouth lolled open, then gnashed its teeth expectantly. Deidara blushed, he didn't have all that much control over it. Cautiously, Kisame bent and pressed his own lips to the chest mouth's. Deidara gasped, arching off of the wall and pressing his chest more firmly against Kisame's mouth. Kisame smirked and forced his tongue into the mouth, finding his own soon filled with the slobbering tongue.

Deidara wormed his hands into Kisame's hair, holding him feebly. Devilishly biting down on the chest mouth's tongue, Kisame let his right hand slide down Deidara's wet stomach and grabbed a certain part of Deidara's anatomy. Deidara gasped, eye shooting open. "Kisame!" he panted. Kisame sucked on the tongue in his mouth, stroking Deidara's member into life as he did so.

After having his fill of the chest mouth, Kisame trailed kisses down Deidara's stomach, stopping only to dip his tongue into the artist's tummy-button, taking into account the shiver that ran through Deidara's spine and how his hands tightened in Kisame's hair. Kisame, smirking still, repeated the action, receiving a moan from Deidara. "Ticklish?" he asked cheekily. Deidara had his eye closed and was panting harshly. Kisame decided to lower his mouth further, nipping at the tip of Deidara's erection.

Kisame was now on his knees, hands on Deidara's hips partly to keep the artist from bucking, and partly to support his weary lover. Delicately, he let his tongue slip out and run over the tip of Deidara's penis, toying with the slit. Deidara gulped thickly, grasping Kisame's hair harder for support. Kisame slid just the tip past his lips, swirling his tongue, agonizingly slow, around the tip. Deidara whimpered, and Kisame decided to stop teasing his whacked lover. With one swift movement Kisame shoved Deidara's dick to the back of his throat, sucking harshly. Deidara gasped and moaned, bucking against Kisame's hands. Kisame growled around the erect appendage, keeping Deidara's hips firmly in place.

Deidara's hands, completely without his consent, snaked down to lick at Kisame's neck. Kisame smiled around Deidara's member, liking the sensation of two tongues on his neck. Deciding to pick up the pace, Kisame grazed his teeth along the sides of Deidara's erect member, making sure to be gentle in his ministrations. Deidara moaned, head thrashing from side to side. Kisame started swallowing around the tip, determined to bring Deidara to his climax. "Ah, K-Kisame. . .I'm close, un. . ." Deidara moaned. Kisame bobbed his head faster and harder, giving Deidara the friction to send him over the edge. With a cry, Deidara spilled his seed into Kisame's mouth. Kisame swallowed Deidara's fluids and held the blond up by his hips. Deidara's trembling breaths soon steadied, and Kisame trusted him to hold himself up. Kisame stood and smiled down at Deidara, then crashed their lips together. Deidara shuddered as Kisame's tongue probed and stroked his mouth.

"Well?" Kisame asked huskily. Deidara gulped, leaning his forehead on Kisame's shoulder. Kisame reached down and lifted one of Deidara's legs, placing it around his waist. Deidara closed his eye and wrapped his arms tighter around Kisame's neck. Kisame kissed Deidara fiercely as he plunged two fingers into Deidara's entrance. Deidara whimpered at the intrusion, but otherwise gave no other sign of discomfort. Kisame wondered exactly how used to this sort of thing Deidara was. Scissoring his fingers, Kisame searched for Deidara's prostate, and suddenly, when he found it, the blond artist went rigid, head arched back, a beautiful moan escaping his lips. Kisame grinned, letting his mouth trail down Deidara's neck. He added a third finger, Deidara shifting uncomfortably for only a moment or two before settling back, pain evidently subsided. Kisame, deciding Deidara didn't need anymore prep, pulled his fingers out and shoved his cock deep inside Deidara, strangling Deidara's cry with his lips. Deidara's body trembled, depending on Kisame for complete support.

Deidara panted, taking long, deep breaths. "Move," he growled. Kisame obliged, allowing Deidara to lean against the wall as he pulled almost all the way back out. Without hesitation, Kisame pounded back in, Deidara whimpering feebly. "Kisa. . ." he breathed. Kisame groaned, biting into Deidara's neck. Deidara cried out, his voice laced with pain. "Kisa!" Kisame stopped, mentally slapping himself for forgetting the rule.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Move," Deidara groaned. Kisame pulled out, and rammed back in, more force used this time than last. Deidara moaned, arching his back off the tiled wall. Kisame repeated his action, more and more force going into it each time. Deidara's moans grew louder, and finally he began to plead for more. "More. . .ah, Kisa, more!" he cried. Kisame, willing to give Deidara what he asked for, flipped the bomber over so that he was facing the wall on his knees. With all his strength, Kisame shoved up into Deidara. Deidara cried out, leaning his forehead against the wall. Kisame placed one hand on Deidara's waist, the other on the bomber's shoulder as he continued at a brutal pace. Deidara whimpered and moaned, pleas for more turning into cries of approval. "God. . .Kisame. . .yes, oh God yes. . ." Deidara panted. Kisame, not wanting to be the first one to cum, encircled Deidara's hardened member with his hand, stroking and pumping harshly. Deidara moaned loudly, bucking back into Kisame's hand. Kisame growled, his hand on Deidara's shoulder tightening. "Kisa. . .I'm- I'm-" it was getting hard for Deidara to form full sentences. But Kisame understood, and simply pumped harder, doing his best to throw Deidara over the edge. With one final cry of ecstasy, Deidara spilled his fluids all over Kisame's hand and the wall. Deidara slumped down, his hips in the air as Kisame continued to pound into his tight heat. A minute later Kisame too tumbles over the edge, groaning lowly and burying himself completely inside Deidara as he came.

Deidara seemed utterly spent, and as Kisame stood up, he helped the artist up as well. Deidara gave a shaky smile and wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck, kissing him shakily on the lips. Kisame smiled and pulled away, knowing Deidara was way more tired than he was letting on. Kisame, supporting Deidara, helped them both out of the shower and grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around Deidara, one around himself, picked up his boxers, and carried Deidara out of the bathroom. "I can walk on my own, Kisame," Deidara breathed. Kisame shrugged, knowing Deidara was lying.

"Sure, Deidara. Humor me, will you?"

"Fine, un," Deidara murmured, letting his head fall against Kisame's chest.

* * *

Deidara lay fast asleep, hair splayed out about his head, pale skin exposed till just below his shoulders where the blanket came up to. Kisame, however, was sitting up against the backboard, his skin glowing weirdly in the light. Tenderly, Kisame ran his hands through Deidara's golden hair, bending to kiss Deidara on the forehead without fear of him waking up. "Good job, Deidara," he whispered to the dark. He really felt like Deidara and he had made a breakthrough. And for once, he was sure, Deidara wasn't worrying about being cold.

* * *

A/N: Next up is part one of my two part 'blind sex' arc. Either blind Madara topping Deidara, or blind Itachi getting topped by Kisame. REVIEW and tell me which blind sex you want first!


	5. MadaDei Read My Mindblack55widow

A/N: Warnings: blindness, minor, mutual blood play. . .coldness fluff. . .I think that's it. . .welcome to MadaraxDeidara! (heh, I use some new vocabulary in this one!)

* * *

Madara was not a light sleeper. You couldn't be, when you were a ninja of his caliber. And he had expected to, for once, get a good night's sleep. What could possibly make a sound up in the middle of the mountains, in the middle of some godforsaken forest in a damn cave? Of course, Madara learned the answer to this question.

Groaning, he cracked an eye open. "Deidara?" he asked, instantly alert.

"Hmm?"

"Are your teeth chattering? Why is it so loud?" Madara sat up. Deidara blinked and lifted his hands from under the covers to show Madara the chattering mouths. Madara, of course, not being able to see, guessed. "You're cold." Deidara nodded. Madara reached an arm forward. "Come here," he commanded. Deidara crawled forward, slipping under the covers, Madara dragging his nearly freezing body against his own warm one. "How the hell did you get so cold?" he growled.

"I don't know. It's cold in a cave, un," Deidara replied. Madara wrinkled his nose.

"Your hair is annoying," he stated, pulling out the hair tie that kept it in place. "Better." Slowly, so subtly Deidara almost didn't notice, Madara slipped his hands to the hem of Deidara's shirt. Once the shit was up to his stomach, Deidara let out a little squeak, trying to pull away. Madara growled, pushing Deidara back and straddling his hips. Quickly, Madara had Deidara's arms pinned above his head and his lips captured in a fiery kiss. Once Deidara began to wiggle, Madara pulled back and looked down on Deidara. Deidara blushed and looked away.

"Is this your solution for everything, un?" he asked. Madara smirked.

"Are you going to let me this time?" he purred. Deidara gulped.

"If you must. . .un. . ." Deidara's blush reddened. Madara leaned down and latched his mouth to Deidara's earlobe.

"I must. . ." he murmured, smirking against Deidara's silky skin.

"Why's this so important to you, hmm?" Deidara asked. Madara hummed, pondering the question. How many times had he actually tried to get into Deidara's pants before? Why did he always try?

"You know I can't see you. . .right? I can only hear you, feel you, and taste you."

"Mmm-hmm. . .you have pretty good aim. . ."

"So let me feel you, hear you, and taste. . ." Madara sucked noisily on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara moaned breathily, feeling Madara's growing erection pressing sinfully down on his own.

"Ah. . . Say please. . .Yeah. . ." Deidara breathed. Madara growled, biting harder on the skin beneath his teeth. Deidara cried out in shock.

"Please," Madara drawled, licking the shell of Deidara's ear slowly, breathing on the now wet skin.

"Mmm, ok. . ." Deidara moaned as Madara bit down possessively on his ear, drawing blood. "Ah!" Madara sucked harshly, drinking in the sweet nectar of life flooding from the wound he had created. To his surprise, Deidara entwined his fingers in Madara's hair, pressing his body up against the one above him. Madara growled, feeling Deidara's hand mouths lick his hair. He couldn't say he didn't like it, though. He moved his mouth like a predator, clamping down on Deidara's neck roughly, kneading the soft skin between his teeth. Deidara gasped, arching his neck to expose more of his pearly skin.

"You like that, hmm?" Madara asked, voice low and gravelly.

"Mmm," Deidara moaned, Madara finally breaking the skin. Devilishly, Madara wormed his tongue into the cut, lapping at the blood. Deidara gasped in shock and delight, writhing beneath Madara's touch.

"I'll take that as a yes. . ." Madara purred, moving his bloodstained mouth to capture Deidara's in a fierce kiss. As their tongues mingled, Deidara tasted the salty tang of his own blood in Madara's mouth. This only succeeded in exciting him more, however. Not as slowly as Madara, Deidara let one of his hands lick the Uchiha's ear, neck, and face. Madara blinked, obviously confused. He then quickly grabbed Deidara's hand, feeling it roughly with his thumb. Once he knew what was kissing him, he gently allowed Deidara to continue. Deidara let his hand to drift over Madara's ear, then down his jaw, and stray just a bit too close to his mouth. Madara bit the tongue, and once more Deidara found himself wondering how Madara had such good aim while being blind. But then he also found himself wondering why Madara had no problem with kissing his hand. Madara had presently engaged Deidara's right hand in a game of tongue war. Deidara moaned, wondering how on earth this felt good. His hands were for fighting purposes only, right?

Madara bit down on the hand's tongue, getting a little gasp from Deidara. Blood flooded his mouth and dribbled out the corner. Having had his fun, Madara pulled back, smirking down at Deidara. "Closet masochist?" he drawled. Deidara glared.

"What do you care, un?" he snapped. Madara grinned.

"It would just be an easier, more familiar method of pleading you," he purred. Deidara cried out, feeling Madara's hands slip into Deidara's cloak, unbuckling it and slipping it away from Deidara's shoulders. With a little wiggling on Deidara's part, the shirt was shed and tossed off to the side. Eyes unfocused, Madara let his hands roam across Deidara's chest and abdomen, pinching here and there, and then accidentally running into the line of drool oozing from Deidara's closed chest mouth. His hands pulled back instantly, and he turned his face towards Deidara expectantly. Deidara sat up, taking out the stitches and reaching out to grasp Madara's hand, bringing it gently over the mouth. "Another one?" he asked teasingly, directing his own hand and pushing Deidara back down. "Mind telling me what this one is for?" Madara bent to kiss the mouth.

"I-it's for suicide, un," Deidara replied airily. Madara paused, pulling back slightly with a line of spit connecting his mouth to the one on Deidara's chest.

"What was that?" he growled, unconsciously digging his nails into Deidara's hip. Deidara yelped.

"Suicide, un. My final attack, yeah! Ah!" Deidara cried out as Madara ripped his nails through his hip.

"And what have you decided about this attack, hmm?" Madara snarled.

"Mmm, not to do it anymore, Madara," Deidara panted.

"Damn right," Madara whispered before crashing their lips together in a powerful display of domination and submission. Madara bit down eagerly on Deidara's tongue, flooding both their mouths with blood. Deidara moaned, arching his body against the larger one above him. Madara slid his mouth to Deidara's shoulder, biting down hard. Deidara cried out in pleasure, tangling his hands in Madara's wiry hair. Grazing his teeth over Deidara's collar bone, Madara once again found himself faced with Deidara's chest mouth. He quickly engaged it in a snogging session, which left Deidara panting and moaning. "You like that, Deidara?" he mumbled around the tongue in his mouth.

"Mmm, yah, Madara," Deidara breathed. Madara moved his mouth down to capture Deidara's hardened nipple. After a good deal of sucking and nipping, Madara moved to the other one, rolling it likewise between his teeth. Teasingly, softly, he dragged his mouth down, placing sloppy kisses down Deidara's chest and abdomen all the way down to the blonde's waistband. Deidara bucked his hips, and Madara turned his face to Deidara's.

"What," he drawled. "You would expect me to do that for you?" Deidara said nothing. After a moment of waiting. Madara got to his feet, dragging Deidara up by his ponytail. Deidara fell to his knees, faced with Madara's suggestive bulge. "I assume you know what to do. . .though I wouldn't expect too much from a virgin." Deidara wrinkled his nose.

"You assume virgin in that sense, yeah," he mumbled, unzipping Madara's fly and releasing his semi-hard member.

"Oh?" Madara asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yah, but that's not really much of your business, is it, hmm?"

"Tell me later?"

"We'll see. . ." Before Madara could say anything else, Deidara slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it over the slit. He held the penis with the tips of his fingers, being sure to keep the hand mouths away from it, for now, as he slowly slid more of his tongue out, taking just the very tip into his mouth. Madara growled, bucking his hips forward, trying to get Deidara to take more in. he only succeeded in Deidara removing his mouth completely, shifting comfortably on his knees.

"Deidara. . ." Madara growled, a small snarl wrinkling his nose. Having had his fun, Deidara descended his mouth down upon Madara's shaft, taking more and more into his mouth. And after a moment he let the mouths on his hands open, and cupped Madara's testicles, the tongues and mouths sicking and licking sensually. Madara groaned, grabbing Deidara's hair. "Faster," he ordered, bobbing Deidara's head up and down faster. Deidara soon found himself with Madara's erection rammed at the back of his throat. Deciding to go for it, Deidara covered the rest of Madara's long length with his hands, letting the tongues ravish the exposed flesh.

After a minute or so, Madara groaned, removing Deidara's mouth from his erect manhood. With Deidara's help, the blonde was soon to his feet and engaged in a powerful, mind blowing two minutes of kissing. Finally, Madara pulled his mouth away, a thin line of saliva connecting their tongues. "On all fours," he growled, voice vibrating through his chest. Deidara shivered, the feeling of being dominated overwhelming him. Slowly he did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees, back end facing Madara. He heard Madara's clothes fall softly to the ground. And then Madara's hands were on his pants, practically ripping them off of Deidara's slightly bloodied hips, hooking an arm around Deidara's waist and hoisting him off the ground to get them completely off.

Madara was about to pound straight in, before Deidara whimpered slightly. "Madara, prepare, please. . ." he whispered. Madara sighed, quickly sticking his fingers into his own mouth, sucking them enough to coat them in a film of spit before shoving all three of them roughly into Deidara's dewy pink entrance. Deidara cried out, wanting to pull away. But Madara had an iron grip on his hip, keeping him in place. Madara had the patience to wait for Deidara to adjust before spreading all his fingers in different directions. Deidara moaned, lurching back into Madara's fingers. Madara, slightly surprised, pressed his fingers forward, rubbing against the walls of Deidara's tight warm cavern.

After he felt Deidara wouldn't complain when he shoved his dick inside him, Madara pulled his fingers out and placed himself at Deidara's puckered entrance. He leaned over the blonde, his chest pressing down on Deidara's back as he slowly sheathed himself inside. Deidara gave a gurgling cry, arching his back and throwing his head back. Madara snarled at the sudden tight heat that had enveloped him, biting roughly into Deidara's neck. Deidara whimpered, body trembling. Madara entertained himself while waiting for Deidara to adjust by playing with the blonde's nipples. Finally, Deidara relaxed a little. "You can move now," he whispered. Madara grinned sadistically, leaning back and slipping his ring off his finger, quickly using his chakra to expand it. Slowly, he slid it on Deidara's cock. "What the hell?" Deidara asked.

"You're a virgin. I don't expect you to last long. But, however, I would like my sex to last." Before Deidara could protest, Madara pulled back and pushed back in. Deidara gasped and momentarily forgot the ring around his penis.

Madara gradually picked up the pace, ramming mercilessly into Deidara's virgin-no-more ass. Deidara's moans grew louder, the pleasure and pain mounting towards a height of absolute beauty. "Madara!" Deidara panted. Madara grinned, letting his fingers dig into Deidara's hips.

"That's right, scream my name. No one can hear you but me," Madara growled, leaning over Deidara once again to bite harshly into his neck, blood dripping to the ground. Madara thrust harder. "Scream!" he commanded.

"Madara, yeah!" Deidara screamed as said person pounded mercilessly into his prostate. His breath was coming out harsh and ragged, wishing for release.

After much more time of thorough arse plunder, Madara's hand encircled Deidara's own manhood. "You did well, Deidara," he growled, biting Deidara's shoulder as he slipped his ring off. Deidara screamed Madara's name to the heavens as he came, sweaty, trembling back press against Madara's chest as he arched in ecstasy.

After his mind blowing orgasm, Deidara collapsed, completely and utterly spent. Madara, however, continued his pounding, holding Deidara's hips and coming a minute later. He came silently, simply biting Deidara's shoulder and shooting his load deep within Deidara's tight walls.

Madara collapsed on top of Deidara, nearly crushing the blonde on the hard, cold floor. Together they caught their breath, pants echoing around the cave walls. Finally, Madara dragged himself off of Deidara, pulling said blonde into a kiss before tucking them both under the covers. Deidara, quite tired, snuggled himself against Madara, enjoying when he received Madara's arms around his waist.

"Well?" Madara whispered.

"Well what, un?" Deidara asked tiredly.

"Who did you orally pleasure?" Deidara smiled.

"Oh, you're going to get so mad. Do you really want to know, yeah?"

"Desperately."

"Itachi."

* * *

A/N: Hey, all, I was writing this while writing the next chapter for another story, and I was also up past midnight. Hence the strange, completely absurd vocab (plunder? I'm such a perv!) This is for you, black55widow, the lemon that never was! XD Jeez, I never thought Americans were racist, but I showed a couple of people a picture of my friend Nona back home, and they thought I was lying because she was black. They're all 'What? There's black people in England?' I was all 'No shit American retard.' The irony was, yet again, lost on them. Sigh, it seems that's been happening a lot lately. Maybe I just didn't use it enough back home. . .Nona loves you all, and hopes you're all not all wrist-cutters! Review please!


	6. KakuHi Vindicated

A/N: Don't murder me, I haven't had time for mindless smut! But I have had time to get a new chapter in my story 'Vindicated'. So here's the lemon from that story. You know, it's a pretty good story, if any of you want to check it out. And to those who have already read it, FALSE ALARM! No new smut! XD Enjoy!

* * *

Hidan lay back willingly on the bed, Kakuzu climbing on top of him. They kissed heatedly, arms wrapping around each other. Their bodies arched together, reveling in the feeling of each other. Kakuzu slipped his hands under Hidan's shirt, teasingly slow, and ran his fingers over the soft skin. Hidan groaned, slipping out of the offending garment and displaying his naked chest for Kakuzu's scrutiny. Kakuzu leaned back, looking Hidan over approvingly, descending his mouth again, this time to Hidan's neck, sucking and kissing sweetly. Hidan moaned as the mouth licked its way to his nipple, suckling it slowly. He tangled his hands in Kakuzu's dark hair, arching against that feverish tongue.

Kakuzu ran his fingers up and down Hidan's sides, switching nipples. Hidan moaned even louder, wrapping his legs around Kakuzu's waist and pressing their erect members against each other. Kakuzu groaned, removing his mouth from Hidan's chest to kiss him passionately on the lips. Hidan responded readily, cupping Kakuzu's cheek and parting his lips, their tongues clashing. Kakuzu groaned against Hidan's mouth, grabbing the silver-haired man's hips harder. They swirled their tongues together, making wanton noises, holding each other tightly. But finally, Hidan pulled away, hands flying to Kakuzu's collar. Kakuzu sat back, nervous about letting Hidan see him naked. Hidan sat up, fumbling with the buttons in his haste. Kakuzu helped him slide the shirt off, exposing his tan skin. Hidan stared. Millions of scars crisscrossed Kakuzu's skin, leaving pinkish white trails across his torso. Kakuzu closed his eyes, not wanting to see Hidan's expression. He jumped slightly when a light hand was pressed against his back, supple fingers tracing the longest scar, reaching across his back from shoulder to hip. Tenderly, a set of lips was lowered to his skin, kissing along the mutilation. "Oh." It was a breath, a lover's worried coo. Hidan hugged Kakuzu's back, pressing his cheek to the shoulder blade. "Oh, oh."

"Do you want to stop?" Kakuzu's voice was low and uncertain, the edges indefinite. Hidan hugged him harder.

"God no. Like hell I would let this stop me," he replied. He wormed his way back around to Kakuzu's front, smirking at his lover. They kissed heatedly, Kakuzu pushing Hidan back on the bed. They kissed passionately for another minute or so, before Kakuzu trailed his hands to the fly of Hidan's jeans. In a few moments of wiggling and tugging, Hidan lay naked before Kakuzu.

"You're not wearing underwear," Kakuzu stated.

"Shut up, you know you like it," Hidan replied, kissing Kakuzu fervently. Kakuzu made no reply, grabbing Hidan's hips. Hidan bucked against his hold, wrapping his legs around Kakuzu's waist. He grabbed the fly of Kakuzu's pants, quickly unzipping them and pulling them down. Nothing different than Kakuzu's torso was revealed, a few scars tarnished his legs, but otherwise he was in good shape.

They flew at each other again, kissing heatedly and wrapping their arms around each other. Kakuzu's mouth trailed loving kisses down Hidan's neck and over his collar bone. Hidan moaned, weaving his fingers in Kakuzu's black, unruly hair. Kakuzu's teeth teased Hidan's nipple, his other hand rubbing the other one. Hidan arched their hips together, moaning loudly as their erect penises clashed. Kakuzu groaned against Hidan's chest, letting his pelvis lower against Hidan's, creating more friction. Hidan moaned, higher this time as Kakuzu's mouth switched sides with his hand, licking and nipping at his other nipple. "Ah, Kakuzu-" Hidan cried out, bucking his hips harder. He felt the need to tell Kakuzu exactly what he wanted, but from the teasing slowness in Kakuzu's movements, Hidan knew his lover knew exactly what he was doing.

Kakuzu dipped lower and lower, and Hidan bucked his hips, realizing Kakuzu's intent. Kakuzu smirked devilishly against the model's pale skin, slowing his movements with every frustrated move Hidan made. Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's unruly black hair and thrust upwards, groaning in frustration. Kakuzu decided to stop his teasing and lowered his mouth onto the very tip of Hidan's erection.

Hidan gasped and squirmed, trying to get closer to Kakuzu's warm, wet mouth. Kakuzu lay an arm across Hidan's lower abdomen, effectively holding him in place. He quickly took more and more of Hidan into his mouth, always one for effectiveness and not wasting time. He soon had Hidan moaning feebly under him as he skillfully brought him closer to climax with the sucking of his mouth and the swirling of his tongue. "Kuzu- shit- I'm-" Hidan moaned, but cracking an eye open, he knew Kakuzu knew. One more good suck and he spilled himself into Kakuzu's mouth, moaning loudly. Kakuzu took it all without so much as a peep, and Hidan collapsed back on the bed, limbs doing their impression of jam.

Kakuzu crawled back up next to Hidan, contenting himself with nibbling on the silver haired man's ear while he waited for his lover to recover. He hadn't expected Hidan to be this easy; he'd expected to have to work at getting him to climax. What, it had taken a casual blowjob? Whatever it was, it made things much easier. His own straining erection left him feeling fit to burst.

Hidan turned his head and captured Kakuzu's lips in a powerful kiss mixed with his own seed. Hey, he'd had plenty of people on their knees for him, he was used to the taste. But kissing Kakuzu was something straddling being born again, and something akin to what Hidan had always assumed returning from near death would feel like. It made him feverish, liquefied, and dying for more.

Kakuzu's mouth caressed his own, skillfully slipping their tongues together. Hidan wrapped his arms firmly around Kakuzu's neck, pulling them together and tilting his head to better suck face. Kakuzu's hands, so subtly Hidan didn't notice at first, slid down to his waist, holding him tenderly. Hidan smiled against Kakuzu's lips. He liked being treated like a princess. Since he hadn't bottomed in a long time, he'd forgot how good it felt to be tended to. There was a satisfaction as well in being able to bitch more, having a lover like Kakuzu who would nod and block him out.

While Hidan had been musing in the most philosophical way he was likely to ever muse, Kakuzu's hand had slunk over to grip his manhood resolutely. But as soon as Kakuzu's fingers made contact with his skin, he noticed. Giving a slight jump, Hidan instantly relaxed into Kakuzu's arms, holding Kakuzu tighter. Soon Hidan was hard again, and Kakuzu deemed fit to continue. He rolled over to straddle Hidan without breaking their kiss, hands holding Hidan's hips. Then eh broke away, but allowed his lips to hover near Hidan's. "Do you have anything for lube?" he asked. Hidan propped himself up, thinking. Girls didn't require lube, so where would Deidara have put something that Hidan would've never bothered to clean out? There was only one place.

"Check the left bedside table," he replied. Ino had used the right one, and so had Hidan when he had been with Deidara. In effect, the left bedside table was a little shrine to whatever shit Deidara had left behind. Kakuzu rolled over, a bit nervous considering he didn't use either nightstand, wondered briefly why it would be there if Hidan used the right one, but located the lube and banished such thoughts. He returned to Hidan, kissing him heatedly while flicking off the cap.

Hidan parted his legs, situating his hips in a helpful position. As Kakuzu bent, however, to begin prepping, butterflies fluttered in Hidan's stomach. He hadn't bottomed in a long, long time. Opening his mouth, Hidan thought to ask Kakuzu to be gentle, or prep a lot, but the words faded on his tongue. Kakuzu knew.

Kakuzu circled a single finger around Hidan's entrance, wondering how best to go about this. He hadn't had sex in, as Sasori put it, forever. He hoped he would be able to satisfy Hidan. Gently, he pushed his finger inside Hidan, waiting for a reaction. Hidan squirmed a bit, but gave no sign of pain. Kakuzu pushed his finger in and out, and once he was satisfied he added a second finger. Hidan got used to this one a lot faster, and Kakuzu began scissoring his fingers. Hidan began moaning and pushing up against the fingers, and Kakuzu added a third finger. Hidan always wore his heart on his sleeve, always letting others know exactly how they made him feel. For a moment, Kakuzu envied him. He didn't have any secrets, if his family was trash, he'd tell you so. If he was sick, he'd sneeze on you, tell you exactly how bad he was feeling, and then ask you for a tissue. But when Hidan let out a frustrated moan, Kakuzu was filled with a gratefulness that Hidan would be with him like this. He moved his fingers more roughly, spreading them in different directions. Hidan pushed his hips up, trying to get more of the sweet friction. After a few more thrusts, Kakuzu felt it was about time to give Hidan what he wanted.

He pulled his fingers out, and dipped them back into the lube bottle, and rubbed the lube quickly on his straining erection. Hidan propped himself up to watch, finding he was nervous with anticipation. Kakuzu looked up and noticed, crawling back over Hidan. They kissed sweetly. "Relax, all right?" Kakuzu said, caressing Hidan's cheek. Hidan nodded as Kakuzu positioned himself, wrapping his arms around his lover's tan neck. They kissed passionately a Kakuzu slid in in one single motion. Hidan's cry was strangled by Kakuzu's mouth, and he held his lover tighter, focusing on the kiss instead of the pain. He broke for air, panting and whimpering. "Do you want to stop?" Kakuzu offered. Hidan wrinkled his nose.

"Fuck no," he replied. "Just give me a sec." Kakuzu made no verbal reply, simply occupying himself with kissing Hidan's neck. Hidan's breathing eventually evened out, and he gave an experimental wiggle. Finding he had grown used to the feeling, he nipped at Kakuzu's ear. "Move your ass," he said firmly. And who was Kakuzu to deny him?

Kakuzu pulled back out slowly, sliding back in with all the gentleness he could muster. He resisted the urge to pound with reckless abandon into his lover, knowing full well that Hidan couldn't handle anything rough at this point. Maybe once they built up a healthy sex life things could get rough, but this was as good as a first time, slow and memorable. Hidan shuddered at the feeling of the first thrust, the pain still there. He was about to tell Kakuzu to take it gently, but they made eye contact, and the words once again were obliterated. Kakuzu knew. Kakuzu waited for Hidan to stop trembling before he tried another thrust. Hidan took this one better, wrapping his legs around Kakuzu's hips. Kakuzu began a soft, slow pace, watching for Hidan's reaction. A particularly angled thrust made Hidan spasm, moaning out in pleasure. He grabbed tighter to Kakuzu, arching their bodies together. "Please," he breathed. Kakuzu repeated the motion, this time with more force, and Hidan cried out, thrusting upwards with his hips. Kakuzu picked up the pace, scraping Hidan's prostate on every thrust.

Hidan moaned uncontrollably, clinging to Kakuzu. He never remembered bottoming to be this good. Every time their bodies came together in that most intimate of ways took his breath away, fireworks going off behind his eyes with every thrust, and just the feel of Kakuzu against him, partaking in this beautiful activity, just made him moan and writhe, holding Kakuzu harder. It just felt so good, so wonderful. He could feel himself approaching climax faster and faster, that edge of pure pleasure approaching more rapidly, just from getting his hands on Kakuzu. Ok, so it didn't have to be the best time, but _damn_, it _was_.

Kakuzu knew he couldn't last much longer, and knew it was the same for Hidan. He wrapped his hand around Hidan's warm erection and began pumping in time with his thrusts, determined to push Hidan over the edge. Hidan cried out, screwing his eyes shut in pure ecstasy, feebly thrusting into Kakuzu's hand. They were both so close, both so filled and ready to burst. Suddenly they both released, coming at the same time. Hidan shot his own seed on Kakuzu's stomach and chest, Kakuzu releasing his own deep within Hidan.

Kakuzu pulled out, sperm following in his wake. They both lay there, panting, trying to catch up with their racing hearts. Eventually, Hidan turned over, laying his head on Kakuzu's chest. To the sound of Kakuzu's steady heart, Hidan found sleep.


	7. SasoDei from ISIWA

A/N: SasoDei from "I'm Sure It Was Art" now FINISHED! Please tell me how to review! I tried to write a somewhat realistic (that sounds wrong) virgin lemon. Tell me what you think, and enjoy!

-WP

* * *

And then there was the night they made love.

They slid together, Sasori's arms wrapped tightly around his young, precious, delicate love. Deidara's body hugged Sasori's as they kissed fervently, falling back onto the bed. As they broke and gasped for air, their eyes met, and Sasori saw for the first time no fear or hesitation. He saw only love and adoration, and trust. Above all, a willingness and trustfulness of a drowning man to a lifeline.

"Deidara," Sasori murmured, gulping thickly.

"I'll stop you if you cross the line, un," Deidara said firmly, wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist. "Make love to me, hmm." Sasori licked his lips and dived back down, kissing Deidara passionately. He loved Deidara with all his heart, and now he was to prove it with his body.

Sasori slowly ran his hands up Deidara's chest, teasing the sensitive flesh. Deidara gulped and squirmed a bit. He was blushing furiously. Sasori leaned down, pressing his mouth to the younger's ear.

"Try and relax and enjoy this, Dei-kun," he whispered. Deidara gulped and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori lowered his mouth to the skin of Deidara's neck, running his tongue over the flesh. Deidara wiggled. "Patience," Saosir chuckled. He knew slow was best for the young man. He slid his hands to Deidara's hips, and then to the hem of his shirt. Slowly the garment was removed, and Sasori ran his hands again over Deidara's torso. The skin was uneven and scarred in some places, and a few odd ribs poked out, but he was better. Deidara was much better than when Sasori had first found him.

Deidara bucked his hips up, blushing darkly. Sasori took his time. He slowly undid the buckle of the pants, unzipped them, and then slid them down. They had had many close calls, almost getting to this part when Deidara shied away, calling it all off. Deidara closed his eyes and gulped, allowing the pants to be removed. "Remember, Dei, if I cross the line…"

"I know, un," Deidara insisted. "Just keep going, yeah." Sasori nodded, and ran his hands over the taught, strong skin of Deidara's legs. He noticed the bulge in the boxers and smiled. So Deidara was enjoying this. Sasori cupped his hand over the bulge and pressed down lightly. Deidara gasped. He hadn't even touched himself there. It sent strange tingles through his body, and made him want to get away from the touch, but also submerge himself in it. He closed his eyes, waiting for the hot, agitated feeling to dissipate. Sasori had stopped now and was watching him.

"Take deep breaths, Deidara. I'm not going to do anything until I know you're all right." Deidara nodded, lips a tight white line. Sasori sat patiently, waiting for Deidara to decide to continue or back off. Slowly, Deidara's clear blue eyes opened.

"K-keep going," he said, voice stuttering but audible and firm. Sasori paused, and then slowly removed Deidara's boxers. His erection stood up painfully, skin tight and a blooming red. Already a drop of pre-cum was beading at the tip. Sasori made eye contact with Deidara, then lowered his head to graze his lips over the tip, smearing the salty liquid over his kiss-swollen lips. Deidara gasped. It was all so new, so alien, he wanted to pull away and drown in it at the same time. His whole body felt flushed and clammy, as if he had a fever. It made him worried, but also like he wanted to close off his mind to all thinking at once. He gasped out loud when he felt Sasori's mouth begin to take in his penis, and like lightning Sasori removed his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Sasori said.

"Keep going, _God_, keep going, Sasori!" Deidara hissed, bucking his hips up. He had decided he was going for it, despite these unfamiliar feelings. He had never felt this good, and if it was strange, so be it. Sasori lowered his mouth back onto the tip of Deidara's penis. Deidara gulped and held still, though so many emotions were tangling in his brain and pulling in his heart he had just shut off everything but the physical, carnal pleasure. As Sasori's mouth encircled him once more, he cried out. The heat and wetness around him gave him hot shivers all through his body.

Sasori slowly slid his mouth lower on Deidara's hard erection. He knew his young lover was close, having never had any experience in this. He rubbed the tip of Deidara's erection at the back of his mouth, running his tongue along the bottom, from base to tip. Deidara shuddered, gasping for air. A few more long licks and sucks, Deidara cried out and expelled his seed in Sasori's mouth. Sasori swallowed and left Deidara's penis fall from his mouth, sitting up to look his lover in the eye. Deidara was sweating, hair a mess, face flushed a dark pink. Sasori crawled over him, kissing his lips softly. Once Deidara had caught his breath, they looked at each other. "Are you ready?" Sasori asked. "Do you want to continue?"

"Y-yes," Deidara replied. Sasori nodded and rolled off the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt, folding it and laying it on a chair. He then slipped off his pants, exposing his large, throbbing erection. Deidara gulped as the boxers came off, Sasori's body fully exposed. Once more, Sasori climbed over Deidara, kissing him passionately, their tongues slipping and sliding across each other. Deidara could taste the tang of his seed still in Sasori's mouth. Finally they separated for air, and Sasori traced his fingers lightly down Deidara's body, until he reached that area between Deidara's legs. Deidara bit his lip, spreading his thighs to give Sasori better access. Sasori reached back up to the nightstand, opening it and taking out a bottle of lube. He popped the cap open and dipped his fingers in, slowly sliding a single finger inside Deidara's tight heat. Deidara bit his lip. Sasori watched his lover's face as he slid a second finger inside, spreading them apart. Deidara gasped, moving back on the bed. Sasori stopped, allowing Deidara to adjust before moving his fingers some more. Once Deidara got used to the feeling, Sasori slid his third finger in, moving them all in different directions. Deidara was bucking up against the fingers, and once Sasori thought he was ready, he slipped his fingers from Deidara's body.

Sasori smeared some lube on his own penis, positioning it at Deidara's entrance. Deidara gulped and looked nervously up at Sasori. Sasori stopped, reaching up to caress Deidara's cheek. "Relax, all right?" he said. "If I hurt you, tell me to stop. I promise I'll stop." Deidara nodded.

"Just… go slow, please?"

"Of course." Slowly, Sasori pushed the tip into Deidara. Deidara bit his lip and tensed, and Sasori stopped. Once he felt Deidara's muscles relax, he again pushed slowly forward. He was part way when Deidara cried out, squirming away from Sasori. Sasori stopped, letting Deidara adjust. Once Deidara seemed less tense, Sasorio started again to push in, this time to the base of his erection. Deidara lay gasping, chest heaving with the intake of breath. Sasori stayed as still as he could, letting the sensation of the heat around him take his mind and feelings. Softly he pet Deidara's stomach, before running his fingers lightly down Deidara's erection from tip to base. Deidara whimpered, and Sasori stopped, instead resting his hand on Deidara's hip, stroking the skin.

Eventually, Deidara's breathing evened out, and he opened his eyes, licking his lips. "Relax, Deidara," Sasori reminded him. Deidara nodded, trying to let his muscles loosen up. Once Sasori thought he had relaxed enough, he slowly began to slide back out. Deidara gasped, and Sasori stopped once more. Deidara recovered quickly, and Sasori moved again. Now fully out, he slowly proceeded back in without too much discomfort to Deidara. As soon as he was again completely sheathed up to his base, Sasori leaned forward to kiss Deidara. When he adjusted, Deidara cried out. Thinking he had hurt him, Sasori stopped moving. "Do that again," Deidara panted. Sasori repeated the motion, and Deidara let out a whine of pleasure. Sasori pulled back, and slid back in, Deidara writing in pleasure and moaning loudly. Slowly Sasori built up speed, but not too fast. He stayed gentle and slow, making sure to hit Deidara's pleasure spot and make him moan. He came easily, and Sasori was soon to follow.

Deidara lay panting and sweaty, hair strewn across his face and fluids leaking from his insides and settling on his abdomen. Sasori got off the bed and grabbed a towel, coming back and cleaning Deidara off.

"Mmm… thanks Sasori, un," Deidara yawned.

"No problem," Sasori replied, pushing the hair from Deidara's forehead and kissing him. "You just get some rest." Going back to the bathroom, Sasori tossed the towel in the hamper, and then walking back to the bedroom he folded up Deidara's clothes and placed them on the chair. With a yawn and a stretch, he crawled into bed and they fell asleep.


End file.
